A Piece Of Advice
by KateB-fan
Summary: La relación entre Kate y Rick cambió luego del disparo que ella sufrió. Rick no sabe qué más hacer... le pide consejo a Lanie... espero que les guste! M en el último capítulo, a pedido de mis "fans" y también a pedido de ellas... el epílogo... disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Se que es pedir mucho que lean otro multichapter... esta idea se me ocurrió antes de ver el capítulo de ayer. No creo que tenga muchos capítulos, pero era muy largo para ser oneshot... espero que les guste...  
><strong>

**A Piece of Advice**

Richard Castle golpeó los puños contra la mesa de la sala de descanso. Había sido un día difícil. El pensaba que su relación con Kate podría ir mejorando de a poco. Pero en días como ese, sentía que todo lo que había avanzado con ella, también lo había retrocedido.

Y es que ella había cambiado mucho desde que había pasado por esa experiencia cercana a la muerte… en algunos momentos él la veía más emocional, en sus ojos se notaba una chispa encendida cada vez que lo miraba. Pero también había momentos en que él no sabía que hacer para cambiar su humor.

-Castle…!- la escuchó gritar y suspiró con fastidio.

-Kate caminó cuando lo vio a lo lejos y fue a buscarlo.

-Escucha, Kate… mejor me voy…- dijo él levantando la mano en señal de rendición.

-Te vas… está bien… haz lo que quieras…- dijo ella y levantó la mano, saliendo del lugar con fastidio.

-Kate…- dijo y ella se detuvo, de espaldas a él.

-Castle por qué me haces esto?- le dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Qué te hago?- preguntó él.

-Me ves así, de esta forma… y … no se… parece que no te importara… pensé que me habías dicho que…- dijo y se interrumpió, estaba a punto de asumir que había mentido y que realmente si recordaba su declaración mientras yacía en el suelo, desangrándose luego del disparo.

-Escucha, Kate… no quiero discutir… no se que hice mal… pero seguro que no lo hice a propósito.

Kate no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando y él la observó irse.

* * *

><p>Rick empujó las puertas del laboratorio forense impetuosamente. Honestamente no sabía que hacer. Pero algo tenía que hacer, eso era claro. Pensó en Lanie y decidió hablar con ella. Sin duda, como amiga, Lanie le podría dar una mano…<p>

-Hey… chico escritor…- dijo Lanie mientras se quitaba los guantes y se acercaba a saludarlo.

-Hey…- dijo con poca emoción él y Lanie cambió su sonrisa por preocupación.

-Pasó algo?

-Escucha Lanie… yo se que quizás te pondré en un problema… pero necesito de tu consejo…- le dijo hablando con cuidado, no quería que Lanie se sintiera presionada.

-Qué pasó con Kate?- dijo la médica forense y suspiró con fastidio.

-No lo se… luego del disparo, pensé que estábamos muy cerca… a pesar de que me pasé tres meses preguntándome por que no me llamaba… luego… sentí como que ella se estaba abriendo lentamente a mi… pero hay días como hoy… que es como si ella buscara cualquier excusa para gritarme, como si no pudiera soportarme…

-Castle… qué quieres que te diga? Tú la conoces bien… Kate es dura para hablar… es dura para tomar decisiones… pero es buena persona…

-Lo se… pero… ella… ella me dijo que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó ese día, cuando le dispararon…

-Si…

-Sin embargo, actúa conmigo como si recordara…- dijo él pensativo.

-A qué te refieres? Como si recordara qué?- Lanie no entendía nada.

-Cuando estaba herida… yo traté de hablarle… quería que enfocara en mis palabras para que no se desmayara… le pedí que se quedara conmigo… le dije que estaría bien…

-Si… hiciste bien…- dijo Lanie asintiendo, aunque sabía que había algo más.

-Y le dije que la amaba…- dijo y miró el suelo, con una mezcla de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Lanie abrió la boca y no supo que decir. Siempre se había imaginado la clase de sentimientos que él tenía por Kate, pero que se hubiera animado a hablar y que ella no lo recordara… era demasiado…

-Escucha, Castle… si tú crees que ella recuerda… entonces debe haber un motivo por el cual no te dio una respuesta… o no te dijo lo que ella siente por ti… y si no se acuerda, entonces deberías refrescarle la memoria… no puede ser que te hayas animado y sigas esperando… no es sano…- dijo Lanie con resolución.

-Tú dices que debería insistir…

-Eres tú el que está esperando, no yo… se que es difícil… que sientes que no podrás estar con ella nunca… pero si no hablas, ella no lo hará por ti… te animaste una vez… puedes hacerlo otra vez…

-Y como se si recuerda o no?

-Pregúntale… lo siento… no se me ocurre otra cosa, siento que no puedo hacer nada más por ti… pero ten seguro algo… le importas… mucho… anímate...

-Gracias, Lanie… - le dijo sonriendo y cuando estaba saliendo, se cruzó con Kate, que al parecer, también venía a hablar con la médica.

-Castle… qué haces aquí?- le preguntó aún con gesto serio.

-Vino a darme un mensaje de Javi… antes de irse…- dijo Lanie y cuando Kate lo miró, le guiñó el ojo.

Rick sonrió y se fue, dejándolas solas.

-Amiga… qué te trae por aquí? Algún caso?- le dijo Lanie.

-No… en realidad venía a buscar consejo…

-Dime…

-Es Castle… no se como manejarlo…

-Manejarlo? A él o a lo que sientes por él?

-Es lo mismo… el problema es él…- dijo Kate con fastidio.

-No… el problema eres tú, amiga… debes asumir lo que te pasa con él… no puedes seguir jugando a las escondidas… son grandes, los dos… y él te quiere, pero tú lo sabes no?- dijo y alzó ambas cejas, buscando algún indicio de que ella recordaba las palabras de él.

-Lanie…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Él me confesó habértelo dicho…- le dijo ella con seriedad- y tú le dijiste que no te acuerdas… por qué?

-Porque tendría que actuar en consecuencia…

-Eso es lo más fácil…

-No, no lo es…

-Por qué no? Tienes dos respuestas posibles… o lo amas o no…

-La respuesta es una…

-Si no lo amas, cuál es el problema…?

-Que esa no es la respuesta…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, un poco avergonzada.

-Y entonces, qué estás esperando?- le dijo Lanie, que la conocía, pero igualmente no podía llegar a comprenderla.

-Qué le voy a decir, te amo, Castle, pero el miedo que tengo está al mismo nivel que mi amor por ti…?- le dijo ella.

Lanie la miró y sonrió, pero no pudo contestar nada.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- dijo él desde la puerta, había escuchado buena parte de la conversación.

Kate sintió que su corazón se detenía. Quería esconderse, salir corriendo, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero no podía. Principalmente porque no había vuelta atrás y porque él estaba apostado estratégicamente en la puerta, la única salida…

Giró en redondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Podemos hablar?- le dijo él.

-No… no Castle…- dijo ella con nerviosismo, algunas lágrimas se le escapaban aunque tratara de reprimirlas.

-Kate…- insistió él.

-No aquí…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Puedo irme si quieren…- dijo Lanie y Kate tomó su mano, temblaba.

-No, hablaremos en mi casa… en una hora…- dijo con resolución, no podía ni acercarse a él.

-Voy a ir, Kate… y espero que me recibas… y que estés ahí… no podrás esconderte toda la vida…-le dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo ella y respiró hondo luego de verlo desaparecer…

-Kate…- dijo Lanie, que seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-Quiero morirme…- jadeó Kate y Lanie pensó que se desmayaría.

-La peor parte ya está… no tienes que decir nada… ya lo dijiste…- le dijo para darle ánimo.

-Si, lo se…- dijo ella- pero me muero de nervios… no puedo evitarlo… no puedo echarme atrás…

-Amiga…- le dijo Lanie y tomó su cara entre sus manos- mírame… le acabas de decir al tipo que correspondes sus sentimientos… qué esperabas? Qué se fuera sonriente y entendiera que tienes miedo?

-Lanie… no quiero perderlo… nunca en mi vida me sentí así con nadie… nunca había estado tan enamorada…

-Entonces tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad que te da el destino… vamos… tienes que ser feliz, Kate… tienes que poder hacerlo…- le dijo y Kate la abrazó fuerte, intentando contagiarse de su fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Por lo menos habrá otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado la idea! Me gustaría saberlo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rick llegó a la casa de Kate con anticipación, había ido directamente y quería cerciorarse de que ella entrara. Le daría tiempo pero se aseguraría de que ella estuviera.

Desde la esquina, y sin ser visto, podía apreciar buena parte de la entrada del edificio. Minutos más tarde la vio llegar, estaba nerviosa. Increíblemente hermosa, como siempre. Saludó a una señora que paseaba a su perro en la cuadra y le sonrió.

Una vez que entró a su casa, Rick suspiró. Miró el reloj. Todavía quedaban quince minutos y se los daría. Y luego, no habría nada en el mundo que le impidiera hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>Kate entró a su casa y se miró al espejo. No quería ponerse nerviosa pero la realidad era que estaba en un momento trascendente en su vida. No quería que nada saliera mal.<p>

Miró el reloj y se mordió el labio. Retocó su cabello y se sentó en el sillón, en posición de indio para poder relajarse un poco y respirar. Hubiera querido hacer algo más, pero consideró que su tranquilidad estaba por sobre todo.

El tiempo se le pasó volando, y un rato antes de cumplirse el plazo, escuchó el timbre. Había alcanzado un estado más relajado, pero a medida de que se acercaba a la puerta, volvió a tensarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo observó serio, nervioso, pero sus ojos reflejaban inequívocamente, todo el amor que sentía.

-Hey…- dijo él y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Hey…- dijo ella y tragó saliva, haciéndose a un costado para dejarlo pasar.

Kate cerró la puerta y lo siguió en silencio. El llegó al medio de la cocina y giró en redondo para mirarla.

-Solo quiero saber, por qué?- dijo él y ella vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Era una mezcla de dolor y emoción.

-Rick…- dijo ella y tosió con incomodidad- ya escuchaste que tengo miedo…

-Pero por qué no me dijiste, Rick, tengo miedo… en lugar de mentirme diciendo que no recordabas… Kate… esas palabras que te dije… y tus ojos, mientras te las decía, fueron lo único que mantuvo mis esperanzas de que sobrevivirías… te vi morir en esa ambulancia… y casi me muero contigo…- le dijo con desesperación.

-Lo siento, Rick…- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de él, casi no sabía qué decirle.

-Acaso crees que no te hubiera entendido? Que no me hubiera conformado y decidido seguir esperándote como he hecho desde que te conozco?- le dijo dolido.

-No lo se, no tengo idea… no pude manejarlo, pero quiero decirte algo… esas palabras, me mantuvieron aferrada a la vida… y cuando abrí los ojos, la primera persona en quien pensé fuiste tú…- le dijo ella también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate… yo puedo comprender que tengas miedo… se que no soy una de esas personas cuya experiencia de vida inspire a confiar ciegamente en mi… pero yo te aseguro que…

-Lo se… lo se, Rick… pero yo soy demasiado distinta de todas las mujeres con las que has salido, con las que te has casado… no se te ocurrió pensar que cuando me tengas, te aburrirás de mi?

-Aburrirme?- rió él con amargura- Kate… yo quiero vivir contigo por el resto de mi vida… quiero tener hijos contigo… quiero hacerte feliz… quiero vivir para poner una hermosa sonrisa en tu cara cada día hasta que me muera… puedes entenderlo?

Kate asintió, sin poder hablar, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta le impedía expresarse.

Él se acercó a ella y la obligó a levantar su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… yo esperaré lo que sea suficiente…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él- pero necesito que me mires a los ojos y me digas lo que sientes por mi…

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo ella llorando.

-Por favor te pido yo a ti…- le dijo él.

-No quiero perderte…- siguió llorando.

-Kate… si alguna vez no estoy en tu vida… será porque tú me echaste… no me perderás nunca… no podría irme aunque quisiera… te metiste bajo mi piel… y no puedo ni quiero sacarte…- le dijo él

-Rick…- dijo ella tratando de calmarse.

-Kate… ya lo dijiste… solo tienes que repetirlo… por favor…- le dijo mirando sus labios, incitándola a hablar.

-Lo… lo que yo siento por ti… es tan profundo que… que a veces siento que me ahoga…

-Lo se… me pasa lo mismo…

-Y me resulta tan difícil expresarlo que…

-Por favor Kate… no des más vueltas… - le rogó él.

-Yo... cuando pensé que me moría… supuse que no podría decirte lo que siento… y ahora que te tengo enfrente… yo… no… - dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, respirando con dificultad.

El tomó su cara entre sus manos y otra vez la obligó a mirarlo.

-Te amo, Kate… pero por lo visto, no merezco escuchártelo decir, mirándome a los ojos- le dijo y la soltó, yéndose hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Rick…- dijo ella y él se dio vuelta para mirarla- lo que siento lo tengo tan guardado… tan reprimido…- dijo y se tomó el pecho- que me duele…

-Está bien, Kate…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-No, no está bien…- dijo y se acercó a él- Rick… desde que murió mi madre he buscado la forma de ser feliz… entré en la policía para poder encontrar a sus asesinos… leí tus libros como una forma de escaparme de la realidad… he vivido todos estos años tratando de sobrevivir, y nada más… pensé que nada más me correspondía… que la felicidad, el amor… eran para otros…

-Kate…

-Pero cuando te conocí, todo cambió… primero me fastidié… pero luego te fui conociendo y sentí que eras mi otra mitad… una mitad rara…- dijo y sonrió- y todo a mi alrededor cambió… y un día me levanté y me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti… y sufrí tanto cuando te fuiste con Gina… y casi me muero cuando me besaste en aquel callejón… y Rick… no hubiera querido morirme en otro lugar que no fueran tus brazos, aquella vez en la cámara frigorífica… o tomando tu mano, como cuando finalmente desarmaste la bomba…

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo él con emoción.

-Porque comencé admirándote… admirando tu inteligencia… la forma en que ves las cosas, cosas que a cualquiera se le pasan por alto… y tu corazón… cuando defiendes a tus seres queridos no importa lo que pase… y luego aprendí a quererte, cuando te conocí en tu esencia… cada café, cada interrogatorio, cada vez que te sentaste a mi lado, que recorriste una y mil veces una escena del crimen para ayudarme…

-Kate…

-Y cada vez que te comparo con los Josh, Tom o quien sea… no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda igualar lo que siento por ti… porque te amo, Rick… con toda mi alma… como nunca amé a nadie…- dijo y se quedó sin aire, aunque si tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rick rio mientras lloraba al mismo tiempo. La abrazó con fuerza y lloraron juntos un rato. Al terminar se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Crees que podría…?- dijo y la miró expectante.

-Por favor…- dijo ella sonriendo.

Él inclinó su cabeza y capturó sus labios con dulzura. Al principio el beso fue muy romántico. Ella se relajó, por fin en sus brazos y acarició suavemente sus hombros mientras se exploraban mutuamente.

Pero luego él interrumpió el beso y la miró con intensidad. Y Kate sintió que el romance se había terminado. Había pasión, necesidad en sus ojos. Y cuando él volvió a besarla, ella sintió que todo el cuerpo se le erizaba, y suspiró en su boca, intensificando aún más su deseo…

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo indispensable, él se separó y la miró. Ella sonrió con una mezcla de felicidad y timidez que lo cautivó.

Él quiso preguntarle, para estar seguro, pero no hizo falta, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación… ambos estaban nerviosos, pero felices, finalmente…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Qué les parece? Queda a criterio de sus opiniones si sigo o no... obviamente si sigo, será una escena más íntima... espero sugerencias!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí está la escena íntima luego del final del segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste! A pedido de ustedes!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Rick besó su cabello cuando ambos llegaron a los pies de la cama. Se colocó atrás de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente. Kate cerró los ojos, lo que él le hacía sentir era demasiado intenso. Y también esperado…

Las manos de Rick se deslizaron suavemente por los costados de Kate, intensamente. Ella quiso darse vuelta pero él se lo impidió. Y ella lo dejó que hiciera lo que deseaba. Y solo se dedicó a sentirlo…

Rick apretó su cuerpo al de ella y Kate pudo sentir su deseo en la parte baja de su cintura.

-No tienes idea de cuánto hace que espero este momento…- le dijo al oído y ella cerró los ojos, focalizada en sus manos, que se deslizaban hacia arriba por su abdomen y acariciaban su pecho, intensamente.

Kate suspiró bajo sus manos, y sintió su lengua, acariciando su hombro insistentemente, por el hueco entre la camisa que ella tenía puesta y su ropa interior.

-Rick…- jadeó ella y él sonrió, deleitado en la gravedad de su voz, Kate sonaba exactamente como él quería, excitada…

Ella giró en redondo y tomó su cara con sus manos, besándolo húmedamente mientras se movía sensualmente contra él.

Kate se detuvo y lo miró, Rick sintió que tendría un ataque al observar sus ojos. Estaban oscuros, y respiraba con dificultad. Movió sus dedos y desabotonó su camisa rápidamente. Sus manos recorrieron el torso de él y lo escuchó jadear.

-Dios, Kate… - dijo y la tomó del cabello, firmemente pero sin hacerle daño.

-Qué?- dijo ella y sonrió, reemplazando sus manos por sus labios, besando su pecho y permitiéndose el lujo de escuchar los latidos alocados de su corazón.

Rick le permitió un momento de exploración y luego la ayudó a retirar la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sus manos desabrocharon ágilmente su sostén y ambos jadearon al entrar en contacto sus torsos.

Kate trabajó rápidamente para remover sus pantalones y bóxers y lo último que cayó al suelo fue la ropa interior de Kate…

Ambos saborearon ese contacto físico al que deberían acostumbrarse con el tiempo pero que les resultaba ya confortable.

Piel contra piel continuaron besándose y explorándose hasta que ella lo empujó hacia la cama.

Kate se colocó sobre él y Rick deslizó su dedo, acariciando suavemente la cicatriz que le había quedado en su pecho.

-Estás bien?- le dijo y ella sonrió, asintiendo.

-No podría estar mejor…- dijo y se inclinó para besarlo.

Luego del beso ella lo miró sensualmente y descendió hasta que lo tomó por completo. Rick la miró con intensidad y se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo ella y él acarició sus caderas, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la sensación que la conexión que tenían le estaba produciendo.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Kate comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, pero luego incrementó el ritmo y él la guió suavemente sosteniendo sus caderas, ambas pelvis rozándose exquisitamente.

Cada uno se concentró en los ojos del otro. Él acarició su pecho y Kate se mordió el labio sintiendo que el clímax estaba cerca.

Él se incorporó un poco y cambió el ángulo, haciéndola jadear. Kate lo besó húmedamente. Y segundos después sintió que se mareaba cuando una oleada de placer la inundó por completo.

Se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras gritaba su nombre y sintió que él hacía lo mismo…

Continuaron besándose mientras recuperaban el aire, aún conectados. Y sonrieron felices…

Rick la empujó con él y ella se acurrucó a su lado, cansada y relajada. Él la abrazó con ternura y a los pocos minutos estaban dormidos…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Kate sonrió y él besó la punta de su nariz.<p>

-Hey…- dijo ella.

-Hey…- dijo él.

-Tienes hambre? Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- le dijo ella mirándolo de costado, ambos con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mirando el techo.

-Me encantaría… pero no quiero que te muevas…- dijo colocándose sobre ella.

-Mmmm… qué problema…- dijo ella.

-Podría acompañarte a la cocina… aunque no se adonde nos llevarían las cosas…- dijo y sonrió, besándola húmedamente.

-Podríamos intentarlo… de verdad me muero de hambre…- rió ella entre besos.

-Está bien… pero no me hago responsable por lo que pase…- le dijo él.

Se dirigieron a la cocina. Él tomando sus hombros, siguiéndola de cerca y disfrutando de esa nueva intimidad que compartían.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, ella sentada sobre el desayunador y él a su lado, extenuados, luego de volver a hacer el amor, Kate comenzó a reírse divertida.<p>

-Te dije que no funcionaría…- le dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Nunca dije que no quería que las cosas no funcionaran…- le dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-Si no hubiera sido por el consejo de Lanie…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Es verdad…- dijo ella y lo besó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-Dímelo otra vez…- le dijo él y miró sus labios, expectante.

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Ahhhh…- suspiró él y la besó- yo también te amo, Kate…- agregó.

* * *

><p>-Creo que deberíamos llamarla… ella se merece saberlo…- dijo Kate analítica mientras desayunaban, un rato después.<p>

-Ahora?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Por qué no? Tienes planes para los próximos minutos?- le dijo ella alzando la ceja sensualmente.

-Por supuesto que tengo planes…- le dijo y ella rió a carcajadas, estaba segura de que él contestaría eso…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? Estuvo bien? Quiero saber!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A pedido de mis fans, jaja, aquí está el epílogo de un fic que me encantó escribir, espero que les guste. Rick y Kate están casados, y a punto de ir al estreno de "Naked Heat" la película del segundo libro de Rick en Los Angeles... disfruten!  
><strong>

**Epílogo…**

-Tienes la cartera?- dijo un Richard Castle enfundado en un smoking oscuro, mientras observaba a su esposa y aún compañera de trabajo Kate Beckett dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Estoy lista… estoy lista…- dijo y sonrió, aún no se acostumbraba a la forma en que él la miraba, como si todo el tiempo la deseara, hacía cinco años que lo conocía y casi uno que estaban juntos… y sin embargo siempre había sido igual.

-Vamos… la limusina nos espera…- dijo él y le ofreció el brazo galantemente.

-Estoy bien?- dijo estirando el hermoso vestido de diseñador que llevaba puesto y luciendo con orgullo su prominente embarazo casi en término.

-Ambas están increíbles…- le dijo él con orgullo.

-De verdad quieres que te acompañe?- dijo ella dubitativa.

-Eres una celebridad… después del éxito de "Heat Wave" y de las entrevistas que dimos juntos, la gente muere por verte, especialmente para mostrarles lo bien que nos ha ido juntos, no solo en la ficción… y qué mejor que yendo juntos al estreno de "Naked Heat"?

-Honestamente, nunca pensé que hicieran la película del segundo libro…- dijo ella suspirando.

-No te gustó el libro?- dijo él un poco ofendido.

-Sabes que me encantó… - dijo abrazándolo con ternura -digamos que el libro es muy superior al guión…- dijo y sonrió cuando lo vio alzar la ceja apreciativamente.

-Sras y sres, les presento a mi esposa…- dijo bromeando y ambos rieron.

* * *

><p>Salieron del brazo y subieron al elegante auto que los esperaba. A las pocas cuadras, Rick subió la ventanilla que los separaba del chofer y colocó su mano en la pierna de Kate, observándola de costado con intención.<p>

-Amor…- dijo ella y contuvo la respiración- el viaje no es largo… y el tránsito aquí en Los Ángeles no es el mismo que en New York…

-Relájate, querida… solo quiero acariciarte un poco…- le dijo él, que estaba en modo juguetón.

-Richard Castle… estoy a punto de parir, gorda, fea, con un profundo desequilibrio hormonal y tú solo quieres tener sexo en una limusina antes de ir al estreno de la película?- le dijo Kate shockeada.

-Es mi culpa que seas tan hermosa? Qué aún así, embarazada, tenga fantasías y me den ganas de cumplirlas?- le dijo él con calma, mientras sus dedos jugaban dibujando formas sobre la parte superior de su pierna, por debajo de la tela del vestido de seda que llevaba puesto…

-Ricky…- dijo ella con voz grave, afectada por las caricias.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y la besó húmedamente mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

Kate se relajó en sus brazos, como tantas otras veces y lo dejó acariciarla un momento. Por supuesto las cosas no fueron muy lejos, aunque ambos querían, porque no tenían tiempo, pero un par de minutos después, Rick, mientras se arreglaba la ropa y el cabello, sonrió de costado mientas la observaba a Kate retocar su maquillaje y su peinado.

-Te dije que eres increíble no?- le dijo él y ella sonrió sin mirarlo.

-Todo el tiempo… y voy a terminar creyéndolo…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada justo cuando el automóvil se detuvo.

* * *

><p>Asistieron al estreno de la película y posaron juntos para los fotógrafos que los esperaban.<p>

-Nikki!- gritó una señora mayor, desesperada cuando ellos estaban por subirse a la limusina y volver al hotel.

Kate se acercó a ella sonriendo y tomó su mano con dulzura.

-Mi nombre es Kate…- le dijo y la señora asintió.

-Lo se… Nikki no sería un nombre para una mujer como tú… - le dijo apretando su mano y Kate miró a Rick alzando la ceja- dime algo… las cosas fueron tan complicadas entre tú y él, como en los libros?

Kate sonrió y miró de reojo a Rick, que se moría por contestar pero respetó que la pregunta no había sido para él.

-Fueron más complicadas… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Me alegra que haya salido bien, entonces- dijo la mujer y acarició su panza.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde, Kate se acomodaba en su asiento y suspiraba.<p>

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Si… solo pensaba… es raro que la gente hable de nuestra historia como si fuera pública…

-Lo es… amor… nosotros nos encargamos de dejar en claro que Nikki y Rook eran personajes inspirados en nosotros… es natural que la gente quiera saber…

-Si… puede ser…- dijo e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Kate…- dijo él mirándola con miedo.

-Oh, Rick…- dijo y comenzó a respirar con jadeos.

-Qué? Qué pasó?

-Es Katie… ya viene…- dijo y arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de respirar normalmente.

-No… no Kate… aún faltan dos semanas…

-Si te digo que viene… es porque viene… ahora…- dijo Kate y sonrió ante la cara de terror de él.

-Pero… tu médico está en New York…

-Por favor, llévame al hospital…

-Pero tu médico…

-Rick… lo único que me importa es la niña… y que tú estés conmigo…- le dijo acariciando su cara.

-OK… - dijo y le indicó al chofer que los llevara al hospital más cercano.

Luego tomó su mano con fuerza y la ayudó a respirar para calmar un poco el dolor.

* * *

><p>-Estás bien?- le preguntó por enésima vez cuando la llevaba en silla de ruedas a la sala de parto.<p>

-Tú estás bien?- le dijo ella riendo entre contracciones.

-Feliz…- dijo él y escuchó el teléfono- madre?...

_-Richard, querido… cómo fue el estreno?_- dijo Martha con su voz alegre y musical.

-Increíble… pero… tu nieta ya viene…- dijo sonriente.

_-Alexis? Le dieron permiso para ir? Dijo que no podría…_

-No… no Alexis… Katie… está por nacer… estoy con Kate en el hospital…

_-Oh, Dios mío… me tomaré un avión ya mismo!- _dijo Martha emocionada_- mantenme al tanto… _

-Lo haré madre…- dijo y cortó.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Kate sostenía en sus manos a su hija y la miraba con dulzura.<p>

-No te parece increíble… que ya esté con nosotros?- dijo Kate en voz baja, exhausta.

-Increíble, si… y qué hermosa que es!- dijo él mientras la observaba.

-Tiene tu nariz…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Y tus ojos…- dijo él emocionado.

-Te amo, Rick… creo que después de todo lo que he vivido en mi vida, puedo decir que soy feliz… y eso es gracias a ti, amor…

-Yo también te amo, Kate… soy muy feliz… y te confieso que alguna vez pensé que me alcanzaba con tenerte a ti y a Alexis para ser feliz… pero esta personita ya tiene un pedazo de mi corazón…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y ambos se quedaron mirando la maravilla que tanto amor compartido, había ayudado a engendrar… ya eran una familia, tal como habían deseado…

* * *

><p><strong>Por supuesto que este es el final, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como lo hice yo! Agradezco todas las reviews, los consejos y los comentarios. Nos vemos en otro fic!<strong>


End file.
